


Oh What Fun It Is To Ride

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike is making naughty snow figures</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh What Fun It Is To Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](http://adventdrabbles.livejournal.com/) and a prompt at [Spike/Buffy Fag Ends](http://sb-fag-ends.livejournal.com/): Silent Night 
> 
> I wish I could remember who came up with "Jingle Balls" for me

Joining Xander by the castle turrets, Willow peered over the edge. “Don’t tell me Spike convinced all those Slayers to make snow phalluses. Buffy’s gonna kill him.”

“No, no,” Xander said. “The Slayers came up with that all on their own. You should have heard Spike grumbling because he couldn’t go out and join them until the sun set.”

“Oh,” Willow said. Looking down over the scene, she smiled as the girls got downright, oh that was definitely more than suggestive! “Why don’t you join them,” she said, bringing her gaze back to Xander and no, she definitely wasn’t looking down again, as she tried not to blush.

“Spike wanted to use me as a model, and some of the Slayers were looking interested, so I hid.”

As Spike started singing, “Jingle Balls, Jingle Balls, jingle all the way,” Xander turned and slumped to the floor, putting thick castle turrets between him and the caroler. “I thought I couldn’t be embarrassed, after two years with Spike and all, until about half a dozen slayers cornered me and started singing that.”

All the slayers joined in on the next line. “Oh what fun it is to ride Xander night and day!”


End file.
